Brother
by SlayerOrnstein
Summary: What would happen if Simba had a brother during Scars reign? What would happen to the story line then?Will this new born be corrupted like Zira and the other outlanders? Will he be enraged with the desire for the throne? Or...will he come to his senses and decide to defeat Scar along side his brother?
1. Light

**A:N-Hello! Im Slayer, and this is my first story… I know this chapter is short but I felt like doing it even though I'm sick, I've wanted to do this for several days I've been here. So here it is, My first chapter of my first story. I also wanted to give credit to my best friend Fluffy, for helping me out with this ;3 i know you're reading this fluffy :P  
>I Hope you enjoy.<strong>

The deceased king's son was born today, in the time of Scars reign.  
>The new king of the pridelands waits until he's called to see this cub. This cub was unannounced and was never spoken of to the king. Scar waited patiently until a lioness came out of the cave to announce the prince or princess's birth"the prince has been born."she said a smile across her face.<br>suddenly there was a big clutter of lionesses around the mother, Sarabi,they where whispering and mumbling about the cub.  
>"He looks so cute!"<br>"He will make a fine king!"  
>"He looks just like his father!"<br>Scar rolled his eyes to these comments, the last thing he wanted to hear about was his brother. He walked towards the cave past the lionesses,moving away from Scar's path towards Sarabi .Scar looked at Sarabi and her newborn cub with what seemed pure hate but he was actually feeling calm.  
>Scar then watched the new born moving and mewling about, it seemed pestering and annoying to Scar . He made a disgusted face and walked forward. he then spoke "By the order of the king, you will allow me to name this cub, for its unannounced birth as punishment ." He said. Sarabi looked at Scar with disbelief and astonishment.<br>"What are you saying Scar!? You have no right to name my son!" Sarabi glared at Scar menacingly for his decision.  
>Scar laughed "Do you truly want to disobey your king Serabi!?"<br>Sarabi looked away, she closed her eyes and sighed ,knowing that she must obey and would have to put with it.  
>Tranquil, she said "What is it that you want to name him…My king?" she mocked Scar and tried to glance back at him,giving him a plane look as her eyes were closed, trying to accept whatever name her son would be given.<br>Disregarding the comment, Scar seemed pleased at her response and smirked.  
>"The cubs name shall be Giza"<br>Confused Sarabi opened her eyes and stared at her cub"Whatever you say my king" still with the same expression, tranquil.  
>Scar chuckled and walked out of the cave of pride rock, the smirk turning to an evil grin."That child belongs more to me than to Mufasa Sarabi, he's a brother of a despicable lion who never deserved the throne, Giza reminds me so much of myself." He said to himself.<br>"Why would he name you darkness? " Sarabi looked at her cub ,smiled, and nuzzled him. Giving out a small purr."Youre the opposite of that, you are not darkness" she exclaimed,giving the cub a small lick on the forehead "That's not a name I will accept, from now on ,your name will be Nuru… light"

4 months Later-  
><span>Nuru<span> was at the watering hole, thirsty, he walked up to it and drank, unknowingly looking back at his own saw a lion cub filled with sadness,he closed his eyes, then looked again, this cub had yellow eyes, his hair-tuff was dark black,scars on his chest and shoulders, his pelt was the color of the yellow sun. Then, he looked around no longer wanting to look at himself,he noticed the grass turning into a different color, no longer green. The days grew hotter each day and the watering hole seemed emptier by the days that come and go. He sighs and walks back to priderock.A small frown on his face, when he's suddenly stopped by someone who put their paw down in front of him.  
>"why the long face little one?" Using the sweet tone she always used around him,doesn't really make him smile anymore,not like it used to. Nala was a good friend of his, although already an adolescent, she would actually play with him when he was much younger, and babysat Nuru when his mom went hunting for the pride. This would be usual since the lionesses are starting to hunt way more often than they used to.<br>"Hi Nala" he said trying to avoid the question. She smiled at him and laughed " Hey common! You're a cub! You're supposed to be happy and filled with joy!" she exclaimed almost jumping when she said it.  
>Nuru laughed a little from this "Hey ummm I know this is random but, I wanted to ask you something" trying to sound like himself he shifted a paw out of nervousness. "No problem ask away! " Nala said smiling .<br>Nuru took a deep breath  
>"Who was my brother…what was his name?" he looked up at her with hope that she might tell him.<br>Nala suddenly took a step back. A look of pain suddenly filled her face. Confused Nuru looked down in sadness "I only want to know! My mother doesn't want to tell me! Not even uncle Scar !" he uttered  
>"I can't tell you….." Nala said, the expression on her face was clear to Nuru.<br>"just like everyone else." He said , and walked past Nala.  
>Nala was lost in thought, fighting through her past was a tough thing for her to do. The older cub turned around to look at the young one walk past her. "okay…. Ill tell you."<br>Nuru turned around dumbfounded with happiness"Really!?" he asked,finally,a real smile on his face . It was a while since the cub smiled, it gave Nala a feeling of relief. Nala nodded and said "I will only tell you his name, and you must promise that you've never herd of this from me, we aren't allowed to speak of this okay?" The young cub nodded vigorously. Nala sighed and finally said " Your brother's name was Simba."  
>"Simba?" he looked up and smiled again. "That's a good name" he said<br>The cub was happy, knowing the name of someone who might look exactly like him,although even in death he could somehow know that hes alive. He liked the thought of that.  
>"Now,you must promise me not to tell anybody I told you this…especially uncle Scar, okay!?" she cautioned him.<br>the cub was confused '_why is it so bad speaking of my brother, and father?' _he thought to himself trying to understand. "I promise I won't tell" he said, now trusting Nala.  
>Nala smiled to the cub but differently, her smile was not of happiness, but a look of worry.<br>"Run along now, Sarabi was looking for you." She told him, putting a paw on the cub's head, messing up his little hair-tuft. "Hey you're messing up my mane!" Nuru teased playfully and laughed shoving her paw away.  
>She drew away her paw right after he said that.<br>Nuru didn't realize what he just said affected Nala and trotted back to priderock,following Nalas's instructions. Nala tried to keep her emotions in check, trying to be strong, trying to forget. Although, she smiled. As much as it hurt her to think about it,she knew that what she was thinking would bring her painful memories,but good ones too.  
>'<em>funny…he sounded just like his brother.'<br>_**  
>A:N – I Hope you enjoyed this small chapter, again im sorry but ive been sick for days now and Im having trouble on my condition,the next update should be up in a day or two since its summer!Also depending on the reviews. Have a good one everybody!<strong>


	2. Losing Innocence

What is life's greatest illusion?  
>Innocence, My Brother - Skyrim<br>_  
><em>**Hey guys! I'm no longer sick so I'll start putting up chapters more frequently, although I'm trying to put more effort into these so it might take longer for me to put them up. Again I wouldn't mind a review or some tips to help my writing, I'm not a professional so yeah help would be nice :p  
>This is my second chapter<br>** **Losing Innocence-**

The sun burned through Nuru's skin ,the heat almost making him nauseous and sick . He felt very thirsty again even after he drank water from the waterhole. He tried to ignore it and climbed the steps to priderock. Sarabi already waiting for him at the entrance of the cave, she glanced at the cub and made a gentle smile.  
>"Where were you little one?" Sarabi said with tenderness<br>"I went to drink water mother" Smirking, the cub walked towards his mother and started cuddling one of her legs with affection.  
>Confused but glad Sarabi returned his affection by nuzzling the cub.<p>

"Why so happy my little one?" she asked  
>The cub giggled playfully "Aren't you the one that said being happy is better than being sad, mom?"<br>She raised an eyebrow, knowing that it was true.  
>"I guess you're right "She smiled, liking the fact that her child was finally happy , it wasn't very often that her son would smile.<br>Although their happy moment together was interrupted by what sounded like a scream, this scream filled Nuru's ears with a sudden sharpness and pain. Clearly a sound you wouldn't want to hear.

"SARABI!"  
>A lioness was running towards priderock,a look of fear and worry on her eyes. Nuru remembered her name, her name was Ada. She was quiet and somewhat skinny but had a very attentive nature, If Zazu weren't available she would be first to notice anything going on in the pridelands.<br>"What's wrong Ada!?"  
>"Hyenas! They've attacked a lioness on patrol!" She explained with loss of breath, scratches on her torso dripped slowly with blood. Some even splattering on the floor, giving Nuru an uneasy feeling on his stomach.<p>

"Where are the other lionesses!?"  
>"They're confronting the hyenas right now, I just came to inform you!"<br>"Where?  
>"Next to the gorge!"<br>As soon as these words were spoken, Sarabi ran towards the direction of the gorge with no hesitation, her body moving quickly through the dry grass lands. Nuru kept an eye on her until she finally disappeared into the yellow grass, knowing his mother was heading for danger he made a real effort to calm himself. Taking slower breaths per second, he stood there now closing his eyes tightly.  
><em><br>"She will be fine…  
>I know she will…<br>…__no you don't  
>You never know…<br>She might not even come back…"  
><em>  
>This sudden thought startled him; he shook his head trying to get it out of his mind.<p>

_"Why would I think things like that? It is unnatural isn't it?  
>To think things so pessimistically to the point where you think your own mother would die or be severely injured."<em>

Ada looked at the prince with sympathetic eyes, avoiding the fact that she is injured.  
>Nuru remembered that the ginger lioness was standing in front of him, he then was able to recall by the smell of blood that she was injured.<br>"I..I-I think you should go see Rafiki" he said looking at her wounds.  
>"youre right Nuru, but-<br>I need to talk to scar…its urgent"  
>Nuru wasn't so sure if speaking to his uncle was a good idea at the moment, hes been in a bad mood since yesterday he failed the obstacle test in the graveyard. His uncle was different , but he could not help feel something that was really off about him.<p>

He lost his train of thought, now noticing that he closed his eyes. Opening them he saw that Ada wasn't there anymore, he knew that she was in the cave speaking with Scar.  
>He stepped inside and hid in the shadows trying to avoid being seen.<p>

"They've committed a crime! They should not be permitted to hunt anymore! Its getting out of hand!"  
>Ada was almost yelling at Scar, it was strange, Nuru's never herd her yell like that to someone.<br>Scar looked at the lioness with anger, but his posture was sluggish and weary. He glanced away and was trying to look bored.  
>"They have done plenty for us, there is no need, the lioness must have gotten in the way"<em><br>_Scar was still not paying attention, he just sat there looking away.  
>"Why? Why would you put up with them!? Wouldn't Mufasa want you to keep this pride alive!?"<p>

The sound of his brother's name made Scar's head twitch; he stood up and turned his head slowly to the lioness.  
>Keeping his calm so far, he sighed and took a step forward<br>"Don't ever speak of him, especially of his death!" He almost sounded sarcastic when he spoke those words, his being was malicious and the way he would look at Ada was pure evil. Nuru could tell, the way he started walking around the lioness seemed threatening.

The lioness only looked at Scar with kindness and hope, her mind only set on what was right.  
>"It's strange…" Ada said now realizing something.<br>"When Mufasa died. Weren't you there as well? Why didn't you-"  
>Her questioning to his brother's death gave him enough reason to do what he did.<br>Scar unsheathed his claws and bashed Ada across the face, making her head collide against the wall.  
>Nuru just stared in awe, his body paralyzed by fear, he wanted to run. Run as fast and as far away from this place, but something was wrong…<br>part of him didn't want to move.  
><em><br>"RUN… RUN YOU FOOL!  
>wait…just look…her lifeless body... Isn't it just…beautiful?<em>_  
><em>_WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?__  
><em>_Just look…__  
>RUN!<br>__LOOK!"  
><em>  
>Something snapped in Nuru's head so quickly it almost seemed like if the world around him had stopped. Only focused on the body in front of him, noticing the way it laid in the ground made it look like if it were sleeping. Nuru almost wanted to laugh on how pathetic and miserable it looked, such a feeble thing dead in seconds.<p>

_

Scar looked down at the body with pity but no remorse.  
>"Well, how am I supposed to deal with you?" he said but turned around to see his nephew, looking not at him but at the body.<p>

It was peculiar on how the child was staring at it, it made scar smile, but not because he was looking at it with fear…  
>But because of the child's grin.<p>

**I know, I'm still new to this so if something is wrong please just tell me in a review, I hope you liked this new chapter, the next one will be up in three or four days.  
>Thank you!<strong>


	3. Stranger

"_The last time I've felt peace was so long ago and, I've given it upon myself to finally show my true nature. That day, that place, that time, that second that made me into who I am today…._

a monster…"

**Hello everyone! This is a new chapter, I am actually going to take my time with the rest of my chapters, and no longer rush them. The last two where rushed but I'll try not to do that anymore, even if it seems it would take my entire day , I'm willing to put the time.  
>Thank you everyone who is still reading and I appreciate that even though it's not what you expect , that it's still something.<br>Now here it is, my third chapter-  
>Stranger<br>**  
><span>5 months later<span>

Nuru's mind was in a state of self-destruction , seeing the death of someone still affected his way of being. Uncle Scar had told him that he would become great, that he would become the king of these lands one even killing would be essential to his success of being king. This made him eager for it, ever since that day, he has been savoring the thought of him ending life itself.  
>Of course, he was just a cub, but time will come where he will be able to do what he wants, and waiting is something Nuru is really good at.<em><br>_"Nuru?"  
>The faint sound of his name could be herd, Nuru shook his head, trying to focus on the sound of the voice.<p>

Nala looked at her best friend with a worried look. Nuru seems different; the way he looks at other animals is so dark. Nala has been trying to ignore the way he has been acting for months now, so menacing no longer sad but his expression looked like pure hatred to her.  
>"Nala?"<br>The younger cub responded with a sentimental tone, looking at his friend with caring eyes.  
>"Are you ok? You seem a bit odd." Nala asked searching for any sign of a lie.<br>"I'm fine! Better than ever."  
>Nuru chuckled and smiled at her, trying to reassure her.<br>Nala sighed and was about to say something when she was interrupted by playful laughter.

It was Chumvi and Kula, Chumvi was a dark furred lion with brown eyes. Kula was a soft brown colored lioness with yellow eyes. Both of these cubs where annoying to Nuru , because  
>Chumvi has an adventurous and bold attitude while Kula is more of a kind a careful person, it made them totally opposite yet they're still friends.<br>Nuru found it intolerable at times, having to keep up with their rambling and babbling. He would only hang around with them because of Nala and simply didn't try to fit in.

"Have you herd Nala?" Chumvi pounced on top of a rock, now crouching pretending to stalk prey.  
>"There is an outsider on the pridelands!" he exclaimed daring but foolish.<br>"Yeah haha! My mom warned me about it, but I've never seen this outsider."  
>Chumvi then promptly opened his eyes, a smirk on his muzzle, now facing Nala.<br>"I bet you today's meal that you don't have the guts to meet that outsider!"  
>Nuru made a scowl, this idea seemed idiotic to him, he felt she could be harmed if she were to talk to this stranger.<br>Nala turned to Nuru and winked at his direction, knowing that she will take on that challenge. Nuru shook his head slowly and negatively, trying to tell her to back out without saying anything.

"Ill take you on Chumvi! You're going to owe me your dinner!" she laughed.  
>Nuru and Kula both rolled their eyes looking annoyed and frustrated with their friends.<br>Kula walked forward towards Nala , a frown on her face.  
>"This isn't a good idea! We don't know this stranger! He could hurt you Nala!"<br>Nala chuckled and gave her caring friend a soft smile.  
>" It will be a quick talk. Nothing bad is going to happen. Trust me"<br>She tried to reassure Kula, although to Nuru it seemed that Kula had doubts and was genuinely worried for Nala.

Chumvi giggled playfully and got off the rock he was crouching on landing next to Nuru.  
>"Then its settled! You will talk to the stranger. But I bet you're too easily frightened like a baby gazelle."<br>He taunted, giggling after he spoke.  
>Nala laughed and faced towards the pride land's borders<br>"we will see who the one is running Chumvi" Nala said now walking towards her destination  
>Kula followed, having an unsure look on her face.<br>Nuru glanced at Chumvi with an angry expression, trying to tell Chumvi to back off, he spoke .  
>"What are you thinking? You're going to get her killed!"<p>

_"__**Why do you fight it?**_

"

Nuru shook his head trying to get these sick thoughts off his mind. Nuru followed Nala with hesitation knowing that this wasn't going to end well.  
>"It was her decision Nuru." Chumvi replied following Nuru, walking by his side.<p>

_"What kind of idiot sends his own loved one to their death?"  
><em>_**  
>"Well… you let Ada die. You could've stopped her, but you decided that your own thoughts were more important than your pride."<strong>_

"Shut up! You aren't real! Go away!

"

_** Hypocrite, oh wait… I mean prince."**_

These thoughts were tormenting enough, Nuru was so fed up with them that he felt that he could rip out his entire head just to be free from them.  
>"Are you okay?"<br>Chumvi was the one who spoke, looking at Nuru uncomfortably.  
>"I'm fine!" Nuru spat with annoyance trying to keep calm.<br>Chumvi didn't say anything anymore towards the subject and continued to walk beside Nuru, looking away.

Nuru could see Nala crouching in the distance, he sighed in relief knowing that she might make a real stupid mistake if he weren't around. He felt it a bit odd that she was acting like this, she wouldn't do this, he knew she was trying to prove something,  
>but what was it?<p>

Nuru approached the crouched lioness and her friend, Kula, sitting next to her.  
>"This is idiotic Nala, as your friend im suggesting you to quit this dumb dare even if it's from Chumvi."<br>Nuru appreciated Kula for her concern and smiled her direction. Kula noticed his smile and returned it, she then turned back to Nala.  
>"Please! Don't do this."<br>Nala shook her head and faced her friends, a smile crossing her muzzle.  
>"I'm going to do this, and I'm not backing out!" she explained now looking directly at Nuru.<p>

Nuru sighed already accepting defeat but with one condition for Nala. "Then im coming with you" Nuru exclaimed.  
>"It's my dare not yours!"<br>Nuru rolled his eyes and smiled.  
>"I don't care you can't stop me" He said already starting to cross the prideland's border.<br>"you're so stubborn sometimes you know that right?" she said now laughing and following Nuru .  
>"youre one to talk" Nuru exclaimed raising an eye brow.<p>

As they were walking they could hear the other two young cubs arguing over the current situation, Nuru couldn't help but let out a chuckle because of it.  
>"Where is this outsider supposed to be anyways?"<br>Nuru asked looking around noticing that they were getting close to the outlands, already passed the gorge and no sign of the outsider yet.

"Maybe the outsider left?"Nuru suggested and sighed in relief knowing that they could return back home .  
>"Maybe."Nala said, a disappointed tone on her voice. Nuru was curious, why would she want to do this?<br>"you know, you don't have to prove yourself Nala." He said in exasperation, although he tried to be settle when he spoke.  
>"Im not trying to-!" she stopped herself and sighed , closing her eyes trying to stay calm. Opening them she looked down to the floor trying to not look at Nuru.<br>"Ever since my best friend died, I promised myself that I will not back down from anything that anyone throws to me" She then glanced towards Nuru, no longer losing eye contact.

Nuru bit his lip realizing who she was talking about  
>"You mean my brother?"<br>She nodded trying to hold back tears.  
>"we were The bestest of friends, losing him was like losing family .And now that my baby brother or sister is going to arrive. I'll have even more responsibilities, and I want to be prepared.<br>Nuru shook his head in disagreement,

"Doing something like this isn't a way to get ready .I mean, you took care of me when I was born didn't you?  
>You were there for me when my mother needed you, since all the other lionesses where out hunting, you stayed and took care of a delicate cub. Who by the way, appreciates what you did."<br>Saying this made Nuru realize how much closer he was to Nala, not just friends, but family.  
>Nala smiled opening her mouth to say something, although she was interrupted by the sound of a roar coming from a distance. This feeling was so terrifying, it almost seemed like the earth was shaking vigorously.<br>Nuru dared to look at the direction of this sound, and he saw the Outsider running towards them, claws unsheathed and bared fangs on his muzzle, ready to attack its prey.

**Im deeply sorry for taking the longest of time with this chapter, like I said, im going to try my best with this story from now on and I want it to be great. Please if you think something should be added or fixed please leave a review.  
>I thank you all who are still reading!<br>Thank you so much.**


	4. The Truth

_"__Will this really decide my new future? Will it hurt? Will it become the end of me? Will I remember?  
>The only way to find out…<br>is to see for myself"_

**Hello again guys! This is my fourth chapter! There is not much to say but to thank you that you're still reading, I appreciate the reviews a lot and I wouldn't mind more. I'm going to start a new story soon, although I'm still trying to get the plot set up. But until then I hope you enjoy the rest of this story! This story still has a lot more chapters to go so please! I hope you read till the end!**

Fourth Chapter-  
>The Truth<p>

Nuru knew that for each second that he stared at the eyes of his predator, it would be harder for him to run away.  
>"Run!" Nuru yelled, already sprinting the opposite direction from the Outsider.<br>He made no attempt to look back at Nala , whether she ran or not he didn't care, he was blinded by fear.  
>With no hesitation, Nuru ran for the nearest tree, struggling to climb as he tripped on one of the branches letting out a small yelp in the process. Regaining his balance he made his greatest attempt to hold on, and with all his strength he boosted himself up .At that moment he was able to get as far up in the tree as he could, taking in deep and heavy breaths.<br>His fear was overpowering him, making him shiver and starting to panic.

He stood on the tree branch, now figuring that he might die today.  
>He searched desperately for any sign of Nala. Did she make it out? Did the outsider get to her? Is she dead?<br>Nuru realized that he just left his friend to die, this feeling, pierced through his heart, making his chest burn. His breathing was getting out of control; he could feel tears running down his eyes slowly.  
>He rested his head on his paw trying to calm down and control is breathing.<br>He had to believe she was still alive, not now, not ever will she die like that.

**_"You just killed another person…you do know this right?"  
>"You left your only friend in the hands of a beast."<br>"Pathetic excuse of a lion…"_**

These thoughts were getting to him, he knew that for some reason they were right, maybe they know better than he does.  
>What good has he done whatsoever? He thought that maybe these voices where right and could lead him to a brighter future. He decided to get up, his paws and legs shivering as he stood on the branch, making a few leaves fall off from the tree.<br>Nuru stood still, breathed in and out slowly. Starting to feel calmer he knew that he had to go back and warn the pride of what happened.  
>He looked around once more, now noticing that it was silent, the wind was the only sound that was being made. He sighed in relief, feeling safe once more. Nuru took the chance to slowly climb down.<br>Since climbing down is more of a challenge for felines, Nuru had to put more strength to his front legs to retract his claws from the tree as he was climbing down. He gasped as he looked down, terrified of the height he started to shake in fear, making it even harder for him to climb down.  
>Nuru then took one of his paws away from the tree, getting ready to keep moving down. For what happened in an instant, Nuru fell off balance, his hind legs where positioned in an angle that were just enough to make him fall.<br>He landed on his front paws, although the impact was so intense that he wasn't able to keep them firm, causing him to slip and hit the ground.

Nuru felt a sharp pain on the top of his head, and the faint scent of blood.  
>As much as he tried to get up, it was futile; his body couldn't function and was tired of running.<br>He could feel his consciousness slowly fading away, closing his eyes slowly as darkness took over them.

**_Dream Sequence-_**

_Nuru opened his eyes and examined where he was. He was at pride rock cave, relieved that someone found him and took him back home made him rela, although the thought of his friend made him jump now searching the cave seemed different], it wasn't filled with bones and raw pieces of meat lying around like it used to, instead it was replaced by lionesses and a few lions that slept in peace. Confused and unable to recognize the lions and lionesses he decides to ignore them and head for the entrance quietly, and look for his mother._

As he walked through the entrance there was a lion at the peak of pride rock, looking out into the horizon. Nuru found it strange how there were animals close by and the grass was green, a color he hasn't seen in a while. Nuru notices the lion now watching him, and was facing towards him.  
>He could now get a better look at the lion, examining his appearance.<p>

This lion had bright yellow eyes and a deep red mane, broad shoulders, tall and has lush gold fur. These features where common to pride landers, although, this lion looked at him with a gentle and curious look.  
>The lion took a good look at Nuru and chuckled putting a paw to cover his eyes.<br>"Um-I-I don't really know what's so funny.." Nuru decided to speak, was the big lion mocking him?

Nuru looked surprised when the lion took his paw away from his face. The lion was crying, a few tears coming from the lion's face fell to the ground. The lion wasn't sad but happy, he sighed and spoke.

"I'm glad to see you" The lion said, his voice really deep and soothing.  
>Nuru took a while to speak, unsure of what to say , and said the only thing that came to his mind.<br>"Ummm, I'm sorry…  
>but,<br>I don't know you"  
>the lion raised an eyebrow tilting his face slightly to the right, disappointment rising in his face.<br>"You really don't know who I am?"  
>Preferring not to speak, Nuru shook his head sideways, answering the lion's question.<br>"I did not wan't to be the one to tell you this Nuru, I had hoped Sarabi would have told you who I am-…  
>I mean…<br>Who I was" he said, a tone of sadness over the words.  
>"I am Mufasa. Former king of the pride lands. The son of Ahadi and Uru. Brother of Scar. Mate of Sarabi. And father of Simba...<p>

And you."

**I Know I know this one is short but I'll make up for it on the next one, Im not sure if this was the best decision because I was going to have Nuru meet Mufasa when he was much older, but ive thought of something and I've decided for him to meet his father as a cub.  
>And I will respond to reviews from now on, why not? It's a good way to communicate , besides, I'd rather have people not message me because I'm doing this through my phone and for some reason it doesn't let me check my inbox. So yeah, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the next one should be up in a few days! Possibly tomorrow if I decide to work on it all day (probably will since I have a free day tomorrow!)<strong>

**Responds-**  
><strong>To Asaf – His thoughts are going to play something major to the story, I honestly didn't think one of my authors was going to leave a review, Thank you! I love your stories Please keep making them! And hopefully you keep reading mine!<strong>

**To Gary2000- Thank you! I know my grammar isn't the best, I mean I have trouble with it, and its worse when I'm sick or tired but it has passed and hopefully I can improve my grammar as time goes. I love your stories by the way, especially Maneless!**

**To Raven- wow thank you! I know I do intend to rush at times but I'm trying my best not to, although I will get better as I progress. I'm glad you like the story so far, I hope you keep reading!**

**To Guest- Really? Wow i honestly thought I was skipping some stuff and not implementing some important elements, but thank you! I'm glad you like it!**

**To Keep Calm and Join Team Loki- I took your advice on spacing, I honestly like it, I'm able to read it more properly and revising is easier for me. Thank you!**  
><strong>and I'm glad you like it!<strong>

**Serenity- Thank you!**


End file.
